


It's Always my Concern

by 29_PeachButter_Pies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_PeachButter_Pies/pseuds/29_PeachButter_Pies
Summary: Akaashi pushes himself through a night of endless studying right after a long day of testing. The next day at a Friday practice he snaps into a anxiety attack from a overload of pressure. As this isn't his first time Bokuto rushes into action to fix the signs he misses when no one responded to his late night texts.





	It's Always my Concern

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna get angsty but I've always had the head cannon that Akaashi has a little anxiety as it's confirmed he can get nervous and has his habits. And as Bokuto is just a gigantic teddy bear he takes that as a free excuse to calm down his precious boyfriend.  
> I'm also going with the headcannon the entire team knows about Akaashi's problem so mangers look for sighs and the team let's the captian do his work.

Droplets cascaded down temples as a throat clenched, the tearing of the volleyball was visible through ringing ears. Swerving in undemanded directions, a body forcefully sent off unwanted signs of a future attack. Dark colors swirled in the mind as plain lights buzzed on the outside. Practice had just set in but so have all of the repeating effects. There was a release of a pained yell just steps away. Eyes twisted ahead blurring voices while counting the constant knotted strings of the plain net. The team sighed stopping in tracks.

"Bokuto-san is going in emo mode again." Combined voices all spoke.

"AKAAAASHI!!! DON'T TOSS TO ME ANY MORE!" Bokuto screamed hands flying in a dramatic act. Sweat droplets beating down didn't end, adding with more simple signs. Head turning towards the team eyes all met with his. Throat packed itself together pressure for simple practice laid back upon Akaashi. Gasping lightly stomach twisted in his gut, fingers dropped the ball clung in his grip. Breathing heavily his head nodded sending a relaxed sigh among the team. Chasing the ball flashes of eyes made legs trip. Pants broke out glancing for help the team was set stable, Bokuto on bench distracted in his own sulking.

"Akaashi are you alright?" "Yeah you seem a little off," two female voices spoke above concern strongly sensed in both. Breath choking with the flashing veiw of more eyes the only response was a simple nod. Standing up eyes met seeing worry mark faces of plain skin.

"I ah..get Bokuto..nevermind.." His voice stuttered quickly feet pushing back ready to escape the glance. Running back to place his head throbbed matching the aching lungs in his chest. His body couldn't stand the repeated mental blows any longer. In place everyone around let out the simple shout of ready. Holding in a ragged breath his fingers bounced quickly setting the ball in front of blackened eyes.

Self anger stirred inside, hands tangling into a mess of gelled hair. Bokuto repeated the simple words of I don't deserve tosses. His teeth grinded between hot breaths. He fell into his own hands eyes darting back and forth between bodies. The team seemed to be in a perfect practice without him.

"Bokuto-san." eyes floating upward to see a perfect set be released from his boyfriend's hands, his throat hummed to the noise of a pleasant ring.

"Bokuto-san don't you ignore her this isn't a time for sulking!" Yuki shouted voice passing through with a harsh beat in Bokuto's ears. His tongue clicked body tensing while slowly rising. His eyes noticed the dramatic breaths choke every movement from Akaashi in front of him.

"What do you want Shiro? They don't need me today." his voice was harsh between his words while eyes lazily rolled upwards to see the mangers. Arms crossed Shirofuku's jaw stayed stern her foot stomped stopping all other sense of movement in Bokuto's ears.

"Firstly don't ignore Suzumeda and two you need to end practice early," "I don't think Akaashi is exactly well Bokuto-san. I don't think he slept," Suzumeda piped in cheery but concern straining at the end of her tone. One single thought managed to beat after those words left from lips above. Body forcefully launching forward Bokuto tripped on his own feet. Feeling the pain of a rushing plush swirl through his thoughts he blew a handmade whistle.

Practice paused, eyes darted towards Akaashi for a reason to believe. Straight faces with set and strict eyes set over wave of unneeded pressure. His eyes quickly darted to Bokuto who dropped his fingers the moment his eyes met with his. The team waited but then slowly drifted listing to the command. Regret swirled in Akaashi's mind eyes straining. Fingers quivered dropping the volleyball and letting it roll. Eyes watching the wandering ball his throat tightened. A hiccup erupted from his throat, body bouncing. Concerning tones danced between walls of his head and the stadium.

"I-need-to-go," slipped between hyperventilating breaths. Choking with steps backwards his body pushed himself into a quick sprint.

Automatic lights flashing his hands shakily grasped the bleached porcelain. Gasping for breath tears dripped down darkened bags under his eyes. "Does-h-e-know?" His fingers slopply brushed away pouring tears hiccups clogging his breath along with even more questions.

Eyes widened the team stayed silent glances flickering like the lights above. A pounding beat like a caged bird in Bokuto's chest hit hard. Fists clenching a dark breath leaked from his chest,

"I'm such an idiot!" Harshly he spewed repeating the words while struggling a handful of items stuffed into a bright red duffel bag. The team stayed quiet mumbling to themselves watching their captain in a dead focus. Repeated whys continued as Bokuto gave in a quick deep breath. Holding in every dark emotion his hands bent the loose bag in his hold. Eyes setting his feet brushed back to start a quick run.

"Why-why-why?" Harshly breathing Akaashi coughed tears falling faster with every vibrating hiccup. A wave of quick footsteps went by in the darkened hallway. Hiccuping he locked fingers over his own panic. Tears beating like dark bullets, his throat tightened air collecting in clots.

"Akaashi." Spinning quickly Akaashi's fingers locked over the counter-top behind. Back brushing against the freezing material a hiccup erupted again. Through tear filled eyes he kept his gaze set below. Holding fingers over his mouth tightly every part of his body shaked like an never ending earthquake. Arms wrapped around him tightly, palms spreading and slipping down to sooth the quivering spine. Every finger that brushed over brought a rush of warmth slowing the quaking body. Whispering shushes, bold biceps where a quick rush of an escape.

"I-t-hurts-Koutarou!" Whines were muffled in chokes while shushes cooed Akaashi in Bokuto's grip. Repeated phrases of "I'm in pain," "It hurts!" where choked between deep sobs. Tears drenched collided uniforms while the crying body melted like butter on a heated knife.

"Keiji I know, but you have to breath with me." Crying harder hiccups hit choking Akaashi with every movement. Stomach dropping to a pit of no where, Bokuto slowly pulled the whining body into his lap. Fingers slipping up sides, his eyes were forced to remain calm. Every touch a dramatic cough of loss air spurted from lungs.

"Koutarou-I-can't!" Everything spilling from his grasp eyes flashing internally around Akaashi went limp in deep chokes. Holding in every ounce of courage the older boy shushed the body bouncing him in his lap. Intertwining a hand into deep black locks a tongue clicked kissing away falling tears from behind. Head resting on the shaking shoulder he listened to the quickened heart beat.

"Keiji you need to breath with me, I promise it won't hurt then." His voice was quiet while his back was pressed against the tiled wall. Listing closely for anything worsening his palms held onto pulsing sides. Nodding strongly coughs continued with more pouring tears. Every noise was a beating sense of pain, "Keiji, shh no more talking you need to take deep breaths and I promise all the pain will go away." Bokuto nuzzled himself closely hands pulling down the tear drenched palms. Kissing the moistened palm, his other hand brushed the pulsing skin under a drenched jersey.

"Keiji you need to breath with me inhale for seven.." His voice trailed watching the body breath. Visions flashed the sounds of piercing school bells broke the body back to tears. Coughing harsher he whined body tensing in the familiar hold. Feeling hands brush away the forever lasting goosebumps on his skin he regained his patience. Hiccuping lightly lips kissed away his tears and then together both had a deep inhale.

Bokuto locked his hands carefully with Akaashi's on the boys lap. Humming numbers till seven both let out a smooth breath.

"Just like that perfect. A few more times Keiji you're amazing," his voice was tame as hiccups slowed with a fingers graze and another deep inhale. Eyes popped up again dashing back and forth with sealed eyes. Tears dripped while pulling inward another gust of air into a pounding chest, but a deep kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck. With a simple kiss the throat continued to send slow breaths to the body. Breath exhaling, his heartbeat slowed coughs dissenting in the back of his throat.

"Don't cry Keiji you're doing amazing. I'm right here I'll always be here." Brushing fingers over longing digits a clam face was pooled over. Head to his back a heart beat slowed stopping staggering breaths. Visions flushed themselves away from his view. Bokuto continued to mumble sweet never ending lines while moving the setter carefully in his hold. Blinking carefully Akaashi snickered quietly, pressing himself deeply into the chest behind him. Legs flipping he dug himself into the warm nest of a shoulder behind him.

"I love you so much Koutarou." His response was a quiet but clearly hearable hey,hey,hey as his arms carefully pulled the smaller waist to his chest. The soothing happy tone brought the other into light sniffles. Akaashi breathed slowly cuddling himself into the lap of his lover. Bokuto still held the exhausted and frail body to his chest grinning widely. Mumbling affection and adoration filled I love you's Akaashi continued to say the words back into his chest. Both continued to say repeating words until both spewed into quiet giggles still pressed against a bathroom wall.


End file.
